


Sometimes the Canary Gets the Cat

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina gets caught... and a guest arrives after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Canary Gets the Cat

Only Batman ever caught the whip like that. And now this woman, with her short blonde hair, and saucy attitude. A simple heist and now it appeared she might have to fast talk her way out of a collar.

"You know, I think you like getting caught," the blonde said in a throaty voice. It sent chills through the thief. She met her captor's eyes, and those chills became a blazing heat.

Maybe this was better than talk, she thought as the Canary claimed her in ways that would have left her Batman shocked.

Then she had no thoughts left.

* * *

Selina curled into Dinah against the draft that came in, not realizing what it meant. One casual encounter on a rooftop had led to an affair that mutually satisfied thief and vigilante. It was easy enough that they had keys to each other's places, but not so formal that they considered themselves exclusive. 

Which was why a moment later her brain flashed on what that draft meant, and she turned, disturbing Dinah. Her eyes met the blue ones staring out of the cowl, without shame.

"Batman."

"Selina," he said, not bothering to speak low as he met the blue eyes of her companion.

"Hello, Bats." Dinah uncurled from her lover, stretching, just hidden by the sheet over both women. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same, Canary."

Selina noted the use of her proper name, versus the use of her lover's code name. She almost smirked; Batman was challenging the other hero for her?

"Will you be staying?" Selina asked with a singular lack of pretense. She would no more deny that he made her feel an itch that could not be satisfied, than she would resist an Egyptian artifact begging to join her collection.

"I think the bed's crowded enough," Batman said, almost amused.

"Then, dear Bats, you lack imagination," Dinah challenged, sitting up and letting the sheet fall to her waist. Selina slid up her body in sitting up, noting just how Batman clenched one fist at the sight.

"It would hardly be professional, Canary."

"Neither is sleeping with a very skilled thief." The vigilante smiled wickedly. "Which is why it would go no further than this room…"

At that logic, Batman nodded, his tongue touching his lips. He had spied the pair on the rooftops before, had watched them together, and come tonight in hopes of catching them just this way. There were nights when the man demanded what the mission could not satisfy.

Within the hour, those demands were well on the way to being met by two very skilled women.


End file.
